The Law of Attraction
by carolynjames
Summary: What If... Darcy's letter of explanations never reached Elizabeth after his first proposal. While visiting Pemberley, Elizabeth finds herself feeling a deep attraction for Darcy's strong Assertive side First story I've written for P&P...please review Warning: story contains OTK/CP...Do not read if it's not your thing
1. The Law of Attraction: Chapter 1

_**The Law Of Attraction**_

* I do not own any of the characters or story belonging to Jane Austins Pride and Prejudice. I receive no $ or kickbacks by writing this story other than the pure enjoyment of some very thoughtful reviewers. Feed the hungry~ Please review!

_**Thankyou!**_

_**CarolynJames**_

* * *

_****WIF****What if, by accident, Elizabeth Bennett overheard a very private 'TALK' between Mr. Darcy and his little sister during her visit to Pemberley. What If an understanding came in that moment,and a once poor opinion vanished. Bringing __Elizabeth an _eagerness to search and know more about this mysterious, strong-minded gentleman? _**Warnings: This story will contain OTK type disciplinary action for a much deserved cause. If this hurts you more than my character...Please move on and do not read!**_

* * *

_**The Year is 1812**__, August 4th. The Gardiner's are traveling the countryside with their niece, Elizabeth Bennett._

* * *

_***A few changes in my story line.**__..Elizabeth Bennett is barely 16 years old, a secret only known to a mere few family members. Her early maturity and intellect easily disguises her youth as she and eldest sister Jane (real age 21) remained inseparable companions throughout childhood. Her told-tell age of 19 and Jane 20, is known to all others. A fair lie, being one of many to keep Jane's 'Youth' and privilege. Mother Bennett insists that Jane be the first daughter married. (Of course ~to The wealthiest suitor in the countryside.)_

_ Mrs. Bennett, has tremendous fears that her Beautiful Jane (The young-hearted) has not married and nearly 22 years old. Paranoia surrounds mother Bennett, believing that Elizabeth is causing her sister distraction and possibly receiving more glances of men than that of poor-dear Jane; therefore sending Elizabeth away from Longbourne to travel with her Aunt and Uncle._

_*Also~__Elizabeth never received the letter from Mr. Darcy._ Darcy wrote his letter to Lizzy, explaining the accusations made towards him. Where upon delivering it to the parsonage, a Mr. Collins answers the door. Very dramatically he states that Miss Elizabeth has taken to her room and refuses to see anyone. Darcy express' the urgency to deliver the letter immediately and Mr. Collins willingly accepts. Shutting the door with a smug grin, Mr. Collins walks over to his mantle and tosses the letter into the fire. Ever so sure of himself, he states quietly..."You're welcome Mrs. Debourgh."

* * *

**_~6 Months have passed since Darcy proposed to Elizabeth Bennett and she ruefully declined~_**

**And so my saga BEGINS...**

_**The Year is 1812, August 4th.**_ The Gardener's are traveling the countryside with their niece, Elizabeth Bennett. Heading toward Lampton, the Uncle suggests taking a tour of Pemberley. Despite Lizzy's objections nor care to see the Darcy Estate, her aunt and uncle insist that it will be most lovely and urged her to relax. Elizabeth only wished she could set her mind at ease. Wished her Aunt and Uncle understood why she feared being in his presence again. But the girl could barely understand her own feelings let alone share them with anyone.

* * *

_ Her last moments with Darcy were of pride and misunderstandings. Painful words left along with the memories of that raging storm. She should feel nothing of him but anger with his dreadful arrogance, hence were her last words spoken to him. At most this is what she felt after the days back home in Longbourne. It was the nights that began to trouble her and wake her from a fitful sleep. The "Feeling of being Afraid", she could not explain. Strong passion stirred within her leaving a rapidly beating heart every time she woke. What was this feeling she had for him? Why would she dream of him? Her dreams began to haunt her as much as she desired to enter sleep as soon as the sun would set.__ If it were not for her dreams causing conflicting emotion, she could feel at peace,with six months passed, visiting Mr. Darcy's Estate or even in his presence._

* * *

The trio was warmly received at the door, and welcomed in for a tour. Once upon hearing the Pemberley house keeper mention that Mr Darcy was not home, Elizabeth began to relax and take in the beautiful surroundings.

Elizabeth immediately embraced the warmth and contentment of the stately home. To be inside felt one with Mother Natures outside. The windows flowed beautifully along the landscape and the walls seem to breathe rhythmically with the outside air. Darcy once spoke to Elizabeth about her love of nature and similarities he felt with the likeness in his home.

Within no time, Elizabeth ventured off alone in a quiet state, deep in thought. Walking along hallways filled with painting and pictures of family.

Lizzy heard a piano playing, bringing her to a present state of consciousness. She decided to draw closer to the beautiful sounds and to the one playing. As she reached he opening doorway of the great room, the music player came to an abrupt stop. Startled that she might be detected, Elizabeth backed herself into a small window nook located down a dark narrow hall between two rooms. She sat quietly as she listened for the next sound to lead her.

**_ ~~~Suddenly, Elizabeth fell breathless and Silent. Hearing his voice, Mr. Darcy's voice.~_**

**_How could it be him? The housekeeper stated the Master of Pemberley was not due back for a day or two. _**

Unmistakably, it was Mr. Darcy's voice speaking firmly, calmly to a much younger voice. Ah', the piano player~she sounded very young. This must be Mr. Darcy's sister. Elizabeth now remembering he cared for his young 14-year-old sister with both parents deceased.

Honorably, Elizabeth tried to engage her thoughts elsewhere so as not to hear their private conversation echoing into the hall.

Darcy's deep voice lead her into a trance as she_ dazed back in time, to their last moments together. She felt softer, warmer inside... Listening to his voice, She closed her eyes, remembering the sounds of the rain, his breathing, the intensity of his eyes while professing his love. The lasting words still echoing in her chest. Now her heart began to pound wildly._

_Why hadn't she felt this before or did she? Where was this desirable__** passion coming from?**_

A tinge of sadness pulled at her heart~feeling the loss of a man she once hated. Only if perhaps~ Oh' , who was she kidding. He must hate her after all that she did. Her anger so strong and powerfully thwarted...only if she understood then what she understood now.

_**It was passion she felt during the heat of their argument~'GRRR'~...a dull ache now rested the pit of her stomach.**_

* * *

_**"Young Lady, do not raise your voice in that manner. It is I, your brother and guardian, whom you are speaking. I will mind you to address me as you've been taught."**_

Elizabeth could not help but overhear Darcy's tone change as he continued speaking to Georgina. Her ears now fully attuned to the conversation between the two siblings.

"Please forgive me brother, but I fear you are not hearing what it is I'm saying to you! I will repeat myself with as much respect as I have received from you." Georgina responded cheeky.

_**"Georgiana", Darcy's voice seem to warn.**_

"Brother, please", she softened, "I have heard your request that I have no further contact with Wickham, and I'm truly sorry that I cannot agree to these terms. And besides, he will not have it either."

Darcy's voice now sounding barely below booming but calm as a nearing storm.

_**"Can not agree! Does not agree? And when little sister did you have contact with Mr. Wickham to hold such conversations?"**_

"Just yesterday, he showed up down at the north pond while I was out walking. I told him what you said and your opinion of him, especially on that he and I are never to marry. " *deep 14-year-old sigh* "Well, William, to say the least, he became angry with you and all your criticisms."

_**"Walking alone the Pemberley Property, I presume. A matter we will need to revisit soon after~"**_

_***Heavy sigh***_

_**"First of all Miss Georgina Darcy, Wickham's opinions nor temperament are of any concern to me. The fact that he stepped foot on this property is a deadly chance for him to take considering he has been warned."**_

_**"And you...little sister, have received thorough instructions and boundaries to be followed regarding Mr. Wickham. **__**To ALL OF which, as you have just stated to me, do not agree to nor wish to abide with me on my terms."**_

_**"AND So~ given your story~ you are choosing to ACT on what you WANT!"**_

_**"Please, state otherwise if I have misjudged your intentions?"**_

* * *

The room fell silent for a moment accompanied only by the sounds of large pacing footsteps.

* * *

Elizabeth let out a large breath that she had held. She could not imagine what this little girl was thinking or how she was faring at the moment. Although her words were bold enough, Elizabeth drew from her own experiences how well one could hide the fear inside during a showdown such as this.

She was horrified that Wickham had obviously made his advancements on this little girl~so young in age. No wonder Darcy loathed this man.

Elizabeth most definitely misread him to be of a good character so many months ago with poor Mr. Darcy. How many other women had been hurt by Wickham's evil deception? How many times would Wickham force himself into Darcy's life to evade those that he loves?

Elizabeth began to fidget at the prolonged silence of the room. Trying to place Darcy's mood with his tone. Wanting to understand what he was thinking, feeling at this moment? A Young Man, and to have so much responsibility placed upon him in his early life.

Yet, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a yearning in Miss Georgina's place. The young girl spoke her mind and expressed her feelings outwardly to her parental guardian figure, as Elizabeth would. But the difference she noted, the absence Elizabeth felt was in the care Darcy responded.

He wasn't nagging and needy about how the girls actions effected his life, as was mother Bennett in all situations regarding her daughters. Darcy held himself calm and assertive like. Addressing his concerns and clarifying that he had heard Georgina's words. She could not deny feeling slightly intimidated, but not scared. Darcy never yelled or lost control.

Elizabeth thought about her father/ daughter relationship. Although loving him so, she often felt sadness with the lack of presence, actions, anything reactory given out of concern for his silly girls and whereabouts. Through the years, Mr. Bennett requested quiet and to be left alone from his daughters. Those were the boundaries set by father Bennett.

Elizabeth Bennett sat in the dark corner window seat, feeling a glow as she admired Mr. Darcy for his thoughtful care to life. Clearly living by strong moral values and wanting that for those he loved. The Darcy parents must have taught this during the short life they shared.

* * *

Finally~Silence Broken~

* * *

**In a solemn tone, Darcy spoke...**

**"Georgina, Please come over to me."**

Georgina accepted her brothers out stretched hand.

**"We've talked at length about Mr. Wickham, this is not a new occurrence, would you agree?"**

_"Yes, brother. I believe we agree to disagree." The girl stated softly._

**"Then you have answered my next question, "Do you choose not to rectify your actions nor heed my warnings?"**

**"I can not hear you my dear. You need to speak up." Darcy said clearing his throat.**

_"I stand on the opinion that Mr. Wickham has been misjudged unfairly by you, my brother. I do not wish to cut him out of my life and I am not sorry for my planning to meet with him."_

_UT' oooooo~~~~yes ,Georgina gave way to more information ~she leaked~~~_

_**Darcy's voice stiffened..."Am I to understand that you arranged this meeting at the pond with Wickham, ALL knowing I would be away on business?"**_

* * *

The girl must have nodded a yes, because Elizabeth didn't hear any other words spoken by Miss Georgina that day in the great room at Pemberley.

But what she heard next sent chills up her spine, and left her sitting breathless, in the dark corner of the hall. Rosie red cheeks and all.

* * *

_**Darcy heaved a great sigh~ and began dealing out his statement to his little sister in a clear firm tone...**_

_**"Georgina Darcy, You have expressed yourself with clear intentions today and that I want to commend. It is highly important that we continue to speak directly with each other as such."**_

_**"Although, I will now express my sincere disappointment that you choose to disobey my set boundaries to keep you safe. Noting, the deceptive act taken to see to your own desires. Deceit and lies will only lead to mistrust, in which I will now have to take in safe regards when you are not in my presence. "**_

_**"I am whole heartily troubled that we can not come to an agreement regarding Mr. Wickham. Our relationship is only made easier when we both agree."**_

_**"Today this is not the case. Given that I am your Legal guardian and only brother, it is my right to choose for you what I feel is best for your life and well-being; therefore, I stand on my decision that you and Wickham are never to see each other again. Never to speak nor converse through any contact. Mr. Wickham has been previously warned , by law, that any such contact with A Darcy Estate property or contact of persons, will be liable to be shot!"**_

_***Big Sigh Again* Darcy continues...**_

_**"Not only has Mr. Wickham been warned of these earlier set boundaries~~~ Georgina, SO have you! By choosing to act against me, lie and deceive... a punishment will follow. Along with your punishment, come new limitations and boundaries to make sure of your safety and security . All remains until I can trust that you will abide by my word or Wickham be dead. Whichever comes first."**_

_Darcy stops to clear his throat..._

_**"Little sister, I want you to go upstairs to your room and right yourself for bed. I will see to you come evening~soon enough. A long time has passed since I took you in hand. If you remember correctly, we both had hoped it would be the last. You must realize with the course of actions you have taken, I have no other choice to proceed with your punishment.**_

_Georgina__ gave a slight nod._

_**And that I am gravely sorry. Go now, I will see to you shortly. "**_

*Soft sniffles could be heard from the young 14-year-old girl as she wept climbing the large staircase.*


	2. Chapter 2 The Secret Staircase

_**The Law Of Attraction**_

* I do not own any of the characters or story belonging to Jane Austins Pride and Prejudice. I receive no $ or kickbacks by writing this story other than the pure enjoyment of some very thoughtful reviewers. Feed the hungry~ Please review!

_**Thankyou!**_

_**CarolynJames**_

* * *

Recap from Chapter 1~

_**"Not only has Mr. Wickham been warned of these earlier set boundaries~~~ Georgina, SO have you! By choosing to act against me, lie and deceive... a punishment will follow. Along with your punishment, come new limitations and boundaries to make sure of your safety and security . All remains until I can trust that you will abide by my word or Wickham be dead. Whichever comes first."**_

_Darcy stops to clear his throat..._

_**"Little sister, I want you to go upstairs to your room and right yourself for bed. I will see to you come evening~soon enough. A long time has passed since I took you in hand. If you remember correctly, we both had hoped it would be the last. You must realize with the course of actions you have taken, I have no other choice to proceed with your punishment.**_

_Georgina__ gave a slight nod._

_** And that I am gravely sorry. Go now, I will see to you shortly. "**_

*Soft sniffles could be heard from the young 14-year-old girl as she wept climbing the large staircase.*

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

* * *

Waiting to make her exit, Elizabeth remained breathless in the dark cornered window seat. Once Georgina's footsteps faded away she listened closely to Darcy's next move. A clanking of the decanter could be heard from the great room. Obviously, making a stiff drink to help him relax the tension set forth between he and his little sister.

"Pardon me, Mr. Darcy, The chef has asked if dinner would be extended towards your house quests this evening?" stated a Pemberley butler.

"Guest, I am unaware of any such persons?" Darcy grumbled. "James, have I not just arrived home an hour ago, in private council with the young Miss Darcy to whom is unapproachable at this time. Must everyone pretend they do not hear such proceedings. Blasted!" (Glass and tray collide).

"Sir, I assure you, secure measures to protect your Lords privacy with the young Miss. I saw to it myself. Indeed I did. Our visitors escorted out of earshot and unaware that either of his Lordship and Lady are at home."

Darcy briefly humbled, "Thank you James, for watching over our home respectively. I should know to count on you."

Elizabeth couldn't help but snicker...

"Now whom is this guest that you speak of and where about are they within my home? And James, since when do we open house and dinner for unannounced travelers passing by the estate?" Darcy questioned with agitation.

"Yes, Please forgive me, Master. Our guests arrived earlier this afternoon informing the gate-keeper of an informal meeting with yourself and the gentleman regarding a visit on such a day in passing~even one unannounced~ ."

"Well, if that is so, who is his person?"

"A Mr. & Mrs. Gardiner of Hertfordshire along with a niece. Our maid Natalie, invited them in for a tour. I do believe their visit is nearly ending and no further arrangements made further to proceed with dinner. Would you like me to escort them to the door?"

"James, did you say a Mr. Gardiner...and his Niece? Do you have her name?" Darcy's rich tone suddenly became a whisper.

* * *

'Oh, no. Elizabeth began to panic, trapped at the end of the darkened hall. She would surely be mortified if seen or caught by now. What could she do but hope for a Miracle. She squeezed herself into the tight little corner of the window seat hoping to disappear completely.

~A budge~

Did she just feel movement? She pushed a little harder towards the corner...~a budge again~ God, could this be her miracle?

* * *

_"Yes Sir, Mr Darcy, I do believe her name is Miss Bennett. Elizabeth Bennett."_

* * *

**~~~~~~~CRASH~~~~~~**

* * *

Elizabeth squeezed hard upon hearing her name and the wall she leaned into gave way causing her to stumble backwards.

(THE CRASH)

Did she break the wall? Goodness where was she? A small skylight light shone above her head to get a clear view. It was a passage way. She had squeezed through a wall for a secret passageway leading up to a set of stairs. Dreaded fear of being noticed soon turned to a burst of adventure for Elizabeth, quickly closing the secret wall/doorway and proceeding forward.

* * *

James and Darcy hurried from the great room towards the loud noise.

"James?" Darcy questioned.

Small footsteps could be heard above their heads, causing James to smile towards the ceiling.

But not so for Fitzwilliam Darcy turning towards the butler with a furrowed bow.

"Ah', sounds of pitter~ patter foot steps coming from the young Georgian's passageway." Grinned the Butler while stating the obvious.

"Humph, It's just not like Georgina to test me so. It appears our talk shall happen rather sooner than later. You will please excuse me James." Darcy passed with disappoint.

"Certainly, Sir. But may I ask you...what shall I do about the guests? Perhaps, given the situation of circumstance, you could see to Miss Georgina upon their exit. Um for the sake of your privacy, sir."

A simple enough question one would think, unless your name is Mr. Darcy.

* * *

*Caught in a standstill...what will Mr. Darcy do now?

I Hope you are enjoying this fun little twist~I do not claim to be an expert Austinian...nor writer. I've always loved to write and create a story. However, having Dyslexia has kept me from enjoying the formal process at most. I like the freedom to write as I do...I appreciate your comments/corrections to grammar ~but well~okay not really. That's not why I write. If it is too frustrating for you to follow my stories~no comments necessary~please don't read them. I guarantee ~the frustration I feel getting my thoughts out on paper is probably equal to your madness as well! ha ha! I just want to have fun~ If you enjoy this story and would like me to continue~ Please send me a thumbs up~and I will keep going!Thanks so much... Carolyn James ~


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

**Authors note~**

**I have revised Chapter 3 by adding double the amount of words...slightly different ~hope it's not too bothersome that I did this...I wasn't quiet happy with my first run at it! Hope to hear from you all that are keeping up with this story~~~I would feel so honored to hear from you! And Big thanks to those that are giving me your comments~it's definitely feeding my MUSE!**

**Move on to next chapter to get chapters 3 & 4...thanks again! Carolyn James**


	4. Chapter 3 and 4 The Escape revised

_***Chapter 3 : The Escape~REVISED!**_

_*Authors note:Please forgive me for re-posting this chapter...I felt there was more to add (Doubled the words) to this chapter than start the next. I hope this is to most everyone's approval. I have felt strongly encouraged by the wonderful reviews I've received! Thank you so much and I'm excited your enjoying my new story(even if it's not Bonanza~lol) If you're keeping up with The Law Of Attraction and want more~Please send me a quick shout~It helps my muse to get up and goooo! :) SWAK!_

_Warning: FYI Someone is turned upside down in this chapter~OTK...no real harm done tho~_

_**As Darcy contemplated his next move**_, Elizabeth planned her divine intervention.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Elizabeth noted a small glass doorknob attached to a pint-sized door frame.

"Must be the only exit, but to where?"

She held her chest and tried to slow her breathing. Approaching to a calm, Elizabeth waited to hear anything that would give her a clue to what might be on the other side. Feeling the beads of sweat building across her forehead and bodice she dared to open the door slowly in hopes to gain a bit of fresh air.

'Ah clothing'...not quiet fresh air, but at lease another pathway leading her out of the hot box. Clothing belonging to that of a girl. Her presumptions of the passageway leading to Miss Darcy confirmed as she sat beneath a long line of dresses and frill. A glorious closet indeed for such a child of wealth as Georgina Darcy. Elizabeth began to daydream of the young heiress...did she like being doted upon, did she resent having to dress in such a fine wardrobe. Elizabeth comparing herself in a similar life thinking she would not fair well, as she preferred clothing with a simple, soft elegance.

* * *

"Georgina", Darcy's voice rang out as he knocked on the closet door. "Georgina, Come out this instant. I do not intend on climbing myself into this child-sized passage to bring you out." Another wrap of harsh knocking..."Georgina..."

* * *

Elizabeth gasped. Oh no! How could this be...once again finding herself squeezing back into the wall but this time there was no give.

Darcy fuddled with a key to unlock the closet door. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as the light from the doorway expanded. Darcy swished a few dresses to and fro causing dust to stir.

" Ah' achoo!" Elizabeth Bennett was soon to meet her fate, so she thought.

Darcy knelt on one knee and peered inside the deep and narrow closet.

"Georgina, I am weary of this petulant display of insolence! You will come out and explain yourself."

If Elizabeth had any experiences to Mr. Darcy's temperament, she would realize how close he was to lashing out in a fit of rage. With that being said, Elizabeth unknowingly found her nerves getting the best of her to which sprung the insidious 'Bennett' giggle.

"ENOUGH"! Darcy snarled through grinding teeth as his long arm extended further into the closet.

Elizabeth was about to burst. With all her might she tried to stifle her next outburst as she dodged the groping hand before her.

"Young Lady, when I get my hands on you..."

* * *

"FITZWILLIAM! Whom are you speaking to?" Georgina gasped as she entered her private quarters.

Mr. Darcy turned toward his sister in astonishment. Coming to a stand he slapped his large hands rather hard against his breeches to rid himself of the dust. Confusion set in as he looked towards his sister and back at the closet.

"Georgina, how did you..? Why were you...? Darcy placed his hand over his head and slowly revealed a very unpleasant face. "AND Are you not in your room as I instructed?"

"Brother, I am in my room. This is my privy is it not?", she replied defensively with a stomp of the foot and crossed her arms. Her guilt of deceiving the one true man in her life soon turned to indignation "Sir, I believe its you that is misplaced."

Well that did it! His patience had gone. Only after being home a few short hours Darcy found himself in a most unnerving situation. The two most important women in his life were generating vexatious fear and anxiety upon his heart with their uncharacteristic-like behavior . Certainly, testing his level-headed assertion as he proceeded to act without thought. In 2 long strides, he swiftly joined Miss Darcy across the room, clutching her about the waist, while drawing them both to the nearest windows ledge. Squirming and twisting, Georgina tried to escape her brothers strong hold. She grunted and pushed at his vice-like arms with obstinate resistance as he hauled her across one knee.

"Swat, SWAT! Enough!"

Darcy held the kicking girl in place with one arm wrapped around her midsection as he pulled the many ruffles and frills above her waistline to expose her thin pantaloons. A charge hit his brain to put an end to the ridiculous parading. And Once Mr. Darcy put his mind into action, said be done.

"SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!SWAT!"

"Oouuwwwww~brother~please stop!"

"Swat! Swat! Swat..." He stayed steady with a heavy-handed rhythm, all the while monitoring the warmth building beneath his hand. Darcy was strong. His hands were large. Both a perfect implement to address a naughty bottom. Being the Gentile man that he was, also kept his conscious forever in place cautiously, deliberately leaving a sound message of guidance and teaching through his actions when disciplining.

"Owee, ouch, ouch, ouch, it huuurts..."

Darcy paused to pull Georgina closer beside him and right his grip. For a moment he placed gentle soothing circles on his baby sister's back.

"Shush, now, Georgie. It's time you listen to what I have to say."

Georgina slowed her coo's and signaled for a release. When met with a firm hold, she puffed and made strenuous effort to free herself. Once again, igniting the will of an older Darcy.

"We are not finished!" A stern voice rang out, placing his subject further behind his side to expose a more vulnerable target.

"I am not to be trifled with~ "SWAT! SWAT!" Nor played as such when serious matters have taken place~"SWAT!SWAT!"...

"YEOWWWW~please stop~ I'm sorry, I know I was wrong to deceive you. Please, please let me go."

Darcy paused again, patting Georgina's back gently, soothing her breathes.

* * *

"Georgina, Do I have your word. Never to be near Wickam again?"

* * *

"Brother, Please, let us speak. *sniff, sniff*...I'm afraid to give an answer, and I can not take you striking out against me. I am most sore. I do not wish to make you unhappy. Please, William let us talk. ...bohhooohoooo..."

Yes, of course Darcy's heart was wrenching. As much as he felt like the biggest Ogre, he also feared the worst for his baby sister. He had to make a stand to his 14-year-old ward, to know he would protect her at all costs than led away by a most horrifying man and ruin her life forever.

Resolved, Darcy pulled Georgina into a tight embrace, patting her back while rocking her smoothly back and forth. He stroked her head endearingly and thankful she accepted his security.

"I'm sorry dear one. I know I have been quick to act..."

Georgina quieted her sobs and pulled herself upon her knees as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Although she was fourteen, her frame was far from a maturing young lady and still fit into her brothers lap.

"I do not understand brother.*sniff* I did as you said and waited for you. *sniff*sniff* I waited to be punished. So when you entered through my privy, I was confused and you looked so angry and cross. We did not talk and then you pulled me across your knee"... Georgina began to sob again..."I was frightened by you".

Darcy pulled Georgina's face into his hand and turned to look her in the eyes with remorse. "I plead your forgiveness and security. I do not ever want you afraid of me lilt one. But you must know how angry I became as you hid in the stairway~Once the seriousness of your actions revealed to me this afternoon, the betrayal of your word, and then you choose to lead me into a childish parading of chase. Yes, I acted quickly to dissolve your behavior but I did not mean to frighten you and for that I am truly sorry."

Darcy stood as he placed Georgina on to the floor. Again, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his tummy.

"Georgie?" Darcy asked gently lifting her chin. "Let me see you. Are you hurt badly? Did I harm you more than I should?"

Georgian, now slightly blushing, "It's always more than it should be Brother, and yes it hurts."she answered in a pout.

"Georgiaannnaaa"~Darcy gave a slight grin with a firm look~It is my intention to leave a lasting impression, but never more than you can handle. Answer me soundly, Do you suffer?"

"No, I do not suffer 'Greatly', but would prefer to have suffered less." She added smartly.

"I see as we might need to talk again soon if you do not tread lightly..." Darcy leaned in with a sweet kiss on her forehead and tickled her side as she let out a laugh.

_~CReeeaaK_~the closet door began to close slowly...

"Brother, did you mention something earlier about 'The Hiding in the Stairway'?" Georgina straightened herself as she looked _inquisitly_ towards the closet door.

"Ah, Ah'..Ah' achoo!"

The siblings looked towards the closet, then back at each other in disbelief.

Georgina's eye's narrowed tensely towards the closet as she leap forward only to feel the familiar restraint of Darcy's grip holding her back.

"Georgina, WAIT!" He commanded barely above a whisper. "Where you not in the stairway today?"

Georgina slowly turned towards Darcy with a look of vengeance..."No Dear Brother, I was Not...but someone is!"

Darcy held tight to his sisters wrist as he looked questionably towards the door with a familiar turning of his stomach much like what he had felt early when James mentioned her name...

'Elizabeth'? (he said to himself in a whisper)?


	5. Chapter 5 gone missing

**Chapter 5: Gone Missing**

**TYPOLA~EEKK! I just noticed~I forgot to review this chapter before i published it~~~EEK! All the errors...please forgive me. I will leave it for now and shape it up tonight. Any chance that a Beta would come forward~please let me know ~especially someone who could add to this type of storyline too :)**

Darcy realized who just might be in the stairwell. He decided to save Georgina from further embarrassment and coax her quickly to her room.

"Georgie, I would like to handle this situation myself and to spare you the privacy. Would you be obliging and go to the confines of your room. After I handle this _miscreatin_, I want to us to discuss things further."

Oh' Dear Brother, please not another 'discussion'. Georgina fretted.

Feeling like a big Galoot, Darcy turned to his sister with a smile. "No worries, little sister. That discussion is over, in fact I would like to follow-up with my apologies for acting too quickly before we talked. I believe we still need wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam, I would like to talk with you. And at a distance that we can both hear each other accordingly, of course." She smiled. Almost forgetting the person in the closet, Georgina added, "Brother, you will be sure that the subject in my closet will be silenced um , well, regarding our discussion?"

"Yes, Georgie, it is my exact intention." Darcy's eyes narrowed towards the closet door. "Now run along so that I may take care."

"Yes, of' course."

Georgie closed her bedroom door tightly while Darcy waited to hear the click of her lock.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth hid in the confines of the closet awaiting her doom.

* * *

Downstairs, James and Georgina's maid tried their best to keep the Gardiner's from worry as they all tried to find a certain missing young Lady.

Mr. Gardiner kept apologizing over and over for his niece's rude behavior at her tendencies to wander off and Mrs. Gardiner began to fret when she heard that the Master of Pemberley had arrived home earlier than expected. What an embarrassment for the couple touring the estate while the Lord is present. If not for Elizabeth gone missing, the proper thing to do would be to leave at once.

"Excuse me James, Sir," Mr. Gardiner spoke up, "Perhaps to save your Master from any trouble, could it be possible that my Mrs.'s and I wait in a more private quarters while the Miss Bennet is found?"

Relieved James agreed. Without having to run about with the Gardiner's looking for their niece, James could notify Darcy at once that she may be lurking about. and oh' heavens...poor Georgina, only James knew of her recent fate. How terrible he would feel for her and her brother if that discussion fell upon strangers ears.

James ordered the maid to place the Gardiner's at once in a comfortable, exclusive room. Also, suggesting some refreshments and such to occupy them.

Once that everyone seemed most agreeable, James headed towards the stairs to find Mr. Darcy.

* * *

Darcy wasted no time securing the locks on the entrances into Georgiana's powder room. He intended to have only one door opening and that would be the door to Georgiana's closet. Darcy also remembered the little door leading to the passageway had a broken lock, allowing entrance from the stairs to the closet. Once the little door shut, it automatically locked. Few knew where to find the hidden key. Needless to say, Mr. Darcy knew that whom ever snuck into the closet...was still there.

* * *

Ah' Choo!

'Yes, someone was still in the closet and that someone was also allergic to dust.' He said to himself.

Darcy opened the closet door fully hoping the dust mite would come out and make the first move. Grabbing a chair from Georgiana's settee he placed it center stage on the floor about 6 feet from the door.

"Knock, Knock...Excuse me Sir, I'm sorry to trouble you at this time." James murmured thru the door of the hallway.

"Yes, James, How can I help you?" Darcy sat confidently in his chair without move.

"Um, yes, well Sir after knocking on Miss Georgiana's door she made her presence known and sent me here, to find you. Well, I see that you are confined as well and..."

"Yes James, My sister is comfortably confined to her bedroom as I in her powder room. And I do not see myself leaving this room for quiet sometime." Darcy announced smugly.

"I see. Well Sir, Might I inform you of a new situation about the home..."

"Yes, do get on with it please James."

"Yes, Of course Mr. Darcy. Well, the news regarding our guests sir. It seems that one has been misplaced."

"Oh', is that so. Pray tell me James, does this guest have a name?" Darcy worked to contain his laugh.

"Yes, sir." James whispered softly this time, "It is Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet has seemed to wander off."

"Wandered off, hmm. How odd" Darcy chuckled softly. "How Long?"

"How Long, sir...? James asked uneasily.

"Yes, yes, yes. How long has the girl been missing?" Darcy pretended agitated.

"Not exactly sure, although her Uncle believes it might be some time upon your arrival sir. Not more oe less." James added.

"Ah'. Understandably." Darcy uncrossed his legs allowing his foot to sound loudly on the wooden floor, shifted in his chair, and then crossed his leg in the other direction making himself comfortable.

"One might encourage the staff to look outdoors." Darcy completed.

"Outdoors, sir?"

"Yes, I do believe I've heard the Miss Elizabeth Bennett is very fond of walking."

"Walking sir?"

"Yes, James, Walking. Now please leave me and go find this missing girl so that her Uncle and Aunt may be at ease."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, right away Sir." James walked away with an odd feeling towards his conversation with that of Mr. Darcy but obediently followed through with his orders..

* * *

Darcy sat in his chair feeling a rush like no other as he stared into the open closet. James had confirmed his suspicions that the dust might was definitely Elizabeth Bennett.

His mind whirled at what she might be thinking. Why she was still in the passageway? What kept her from coming out? Embarrassment? No. Elizabeth didn't get embarrassed. Disgust? Maybe, the fact she found him repulsive as she stated in their last encounter. Fear? Maybe she feared coming out after hearing the altercations with Georgiana. No, Miss Elizabeth Bennett would not show fear. She was solid.

Wait~Darcy's realization of his intimate conversation with his little sister began to sink in. And Elizabeth witnessed it. His over protective side began to set in, following a stir of emotion. Anger being one of them. How dare anyone listen in on such a private matter and not speak up about their presence.

Darcy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slight shuffling of feet within the closet...He could barely breathe for a moment wondering if she might come out.

After another long bout of silence, Darcy couldn't stand it any longer...

The Strong, masculine gentleman sat up in his chair with both hands on his knees and calmly spoke the first words...

**"Well young Lady, How long will you stay hidden in the confines of filth and dust? Shall I make good on my threat and pull you out by your ankles?" **

* * *

_ *******Can you hear the words dear readers` softly, calmly spoken from the sexy, eligible bachelor, Mr. Darcy?********_

_I'm looking for many reviews this time~to pull Miss Bennet from the closet~Can you help her out...It's getting awful hot and stuffy in there?_

_Thanks for all the follows and favorites!What a terrific response...would love some feedback on your opinion or wanting of Darcy's reaction~What will it be~and for Elizabeth...what a whirlwind of emotions she has taken all this time in silence~help! CJ_


	6. Chapter 6 :Out of the Closet

**Law of Attraction**

**Chapter 6**

**Out Of the Closet**

_**"Well young Lady, How long will you stay hidden in the confines of filth and dust? Shall I make good on my threat and pull you out by your ankles?"**_

Darcy raised out of his chair and walked slowly to the closet. The closer he came, the faster his heart raced. Reaching the opening of the doorway, he stopped to take in a deep breath. He couldn't believe how ridiculously frightened he was to peer inside. As if he was a child lurking to see a ghost.

No, Elizabeth was no Ghost. Mystical, yes. A woman who stole Darcy's heart less than a year ago. His eyes could see no other. His dreams only belonging to her. And now, Elizabeth Bennett was only inches away from his grasp. The longer he waited the stronger the urge to take her...out by the ankles he so desired. His hands trembled at the thought.

Shifting to lower himself on one knee, taking in another deep breath and then lowering himself to the floor. Now in a sitting position, Darcy leaned up against the wall and exhaled. 'whew!'

Tilting his head to rest upon the wall, he closed his eyes. steadying his breath he imagined Elizabeth on the other side pressed against the wall. Was she dreaming of him as well. He imagined her tracing her fingertips along the wall that he sat. Was she frightened? Angry? Possibly, wanting him as strongly? As Darcy worked to calm the raging of his heart, his blood thicken beneath his skin. Perspiration caused by the heat, he carefully loosened his cravat.

"Mr Darcy..." he thought he heard in a low whisper. Did he imagine Elizabeth speaking to him. Was he losing his mind? Dare he answer...

"Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth said more clearly.

"Elizabeth?" Darcy managed to let out as he gasped for his next breath.

"Elizabeth, my darling. Are you...Do You...Would you please come out so we can talk?"

Elizabeth fell silent.

'Damn, he knew not what to say.' More silence, he could hardly stand it anymore. As he shifted to his side, his hand quickly reached toward the opening then froze abruptly. He placed his fingers softly along the framework gently tracing the grooves as if it were locks of hair.

"Elizabeth...I wish for us to discuss the situation that has fallen upon your ears. I wish to explain my actions and ask that you hold my little sister in respect and honor. I'm certain once given the opportunity to understand..."

"No, no...Please Mr. Darcy. Miss Georgina's happenings is not mine to understand. I'm truly...I'm so, so very sorry..." Elizabeth's voice faded as Darcy heard soft sniffing.

Elizabeth crying? Darcy's energy shifted and his heart barley gave a beat.

"Oh' Elizabeth, please won't you come out. I'm sorry to have upset you. I...I need to see your face." Darcy pleaded gently.

Silence again. Darcy's fingers traced down the door frame to the floor. He lightly placed his hand further, slowly into the closet hoping to reach~

"Mr. Darcy, Please save me any further embarrassment and give my exit in privacy. I'm afraid I can not go... in which the way I came. Please, Mr. Darcy, please let me leave this room and find my uncle at once. I wish your eyes to not fall upon me in this state."

Darcy contemplated Elizabeth's request while making a quick decision. No, he would not let her slip away again without explanation of his character. He would not take a chance at losing her forever. Knowingly, after today she would never return or speak to him again. Selfish or not, he would not give in so easily.

"No, I'm sorry Miss Bennet. I can not let you go." Darcy sounded out affirmatively.

"Excuse me Sir, you will not let me go? Are you holding me against my will, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth's voice started off so soft, sincere but after hearing Darcy's last statement, fire dwelled beneath her. As if he willed it to come.

A smile crossed his lips remembering Elizabeth's feisty temperament. Darcy placed both hands on the floor and pushed himself up. Once again clapping his hands loudly to rid away the dust. With more confidence on his side he sat back in his chair.

"Well Miss Bennett. You heard correctly. I will not let you go so easily. I wish for us to speak and it is not customary during speaking that i talk to a wall. So I will wait for you to pull yourself out. And before you think of escaping our conversation let me inform you that I'm sitting in my chair that I have placed before the door."

'Oo, that dreadful man! How I ever gave him another thought, I do not know!' Elizabeth contemplated her choices and did not like the outcome. The very instant she would move to get up, she would 'huff' and plop back onto the floor. 'Oh' that man, how she wanted to throttle him. How dare he insult her further and mean to keep her locked in...'Think' Elizabeth, 'think' your way out. You can do this!'

Elizabeth talked and talked in her mind as her feet shuffled and twisted and turned. She could hear Darcy's subtle laughter as he mocked her upon his throne.

"Blasted man, how dare you"! she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Darcy gave out a roaring laugh!

"Come now, Miss Bennett, don't be so unreasonable to show yourself to me. After All, I believe you climbed into the secret passage way. And wasn't it you that sat silent in my lil sisters closet, hearing a most intimate conversation. One so private that no one should witness. How Dare You Miss Bennet." Darcy really didn't feel ill towards Elizabeth, he knowingly trusted her good character. But Mr Darcy continued to probe and poke at the stow away hoping to get her to come out.

"Grrr". Elizabeth moaned. "You are misunderstood, Sir. I did not intend to fall upon such a brutal act."

_{{{{{ Ut' ooooo~ Now Elizabeth struck a chord. Darcy didn't take lightly to the criticism of his actions toward his sister. }}}}_

"And who are you to criticize me for the way I bring up my sister. I will have you know that I took No pleasure in bringing her harm or discomfort. I Love Georgina with all my heart. I acted as such to protect her from herself." Darcy responded defensively.

"Protection? I hardly understand, Sir. My father never raised a hand at any of his children to protect them." Elizabeth stated as she gained strength in her fight.

"Ah' Yes, Miss Bennet! I can understand after meeting your entire family that a lack of fatherly guidance was obvious. Possibly, if he had watched his daughters more carefully, One would not be hidden in my closet; Too afraid to face her wrongful actions, I might add."

Once again, remorse replaced with anger as the argument heated and insults thrown.

Elizabeth finally stood and stomped her foot while stayed within her confines.

"Once again you bring insult to my family for your own sake of Pride!" Elizabeth barely shouted.

Darcy also stood out of his chair, "And Once again, You , Miss Bennett have Judged me dully. When all I asked is to be heard. I asked most sincerely for you to allow me the chance to explain my actions and hold respect for my sister. And Let us not forget, a situation you were not invited to witness."

"Oh' believe me Mr Darcy, a situation I will never forget nor wish upon anyone." Elizabeth seethed with clinched fists.

Darcy took 3 steps forward as he held clenched fist to his sides breathing heavily.

~Both waiting for the next~

"If only your father had taken you in hand young Lady, possibly your humility would secure the fear you have inside."

"How dare you Mr. Darcy. Threaten me and amuse yourself to think that I am fearful of you? I now see very clearly, that you Sir, are ill."

Darcy let out a loud Laugh!

"Mock me! Sir I demand you release me at once!"

"Ha ha ha! Release you Miss Bennett? Is the door not open, free for you to go? Ha Ha! You are a child playing cat and mouse. I do not believe you want it to end." Darcy sat back in his chair.

Well that did it, Elizabeth moved out from the closet. And a fierce sight she was. Face full of dirt and tear streaked. Her hair loosely pulled into a bun with several escaped strands.

Darcy gazed at the sight before him. Reality began to sink in before them as they laid eyes on each other for the first time in 6 months.

TBC

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews and encouragement! I'm so surprised to see how many viewers I have following this story~I would love to hear from all of you! It is a true statement that Jane Austen's Novel is so loved and how we all wish that it continued on and on!Please review! CJ**_


End file.
